


Two Tents

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tent Sex, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: Having two tents is convenient. Noct and Iggy are a cute couple. Prompto faces a predicament he wasn't prepared for.





	Two Tents

**Author's Note:**

> Something coming from the Ignoct discord  
Thank you Noctislife

Having a tent is nice.

But having _ two _\- 

Oh that’s _ very nice _.

After having an easy-won debate shortly after their road trip has started again, Prompto and Gladio pitched in some hunting cash to buy an extra tent for their lovebirds Noct and Iggy. 

Prompto is totally aware of his best friend’s relationship with his advisor-boyfriend Ignis. He’s totally cool with the two being together; he thinks it’s pretty adorable, in fact. The whole shebang of them being virtually inseparable since childhood and letting that simmer for a whole while longer until- *_ tada*- _they’re a thing now. 

He remembers pulling Gladio aside to educate the big guy on shipping culture and honestly never thinking the Shield was actually very familiar with the subject. Then again, Gladio reads tons and tons of books and seeing a romance cover every now and then was nothing new. He had to give credit to the guy for helping him come up with a ship name for their two friends over there, probably making googly eyes at each other. Or kissing, who knows. 

_ Ignoct. _ Ah, the combination sounded so nice to say. 

He sleeps here in this normal tent with Gladio while the other two sleep in the _ Ignoct _ tent. 

Prompto turns to his side to prepare closing his eyes until his fear was suddenly on the surface. 

Okay so maybe the sound he’s hearing from the other tent is the rhythmic rustling of sleeping bags and not actually the crickets. How he positioned his head just made the sounds very clear and obvious what was happening over there. Or did it just start?

He turns to lay back down on his back, staring at the dark green roof of their tent, contemplating on how he can fall asleep while _ stuff _is happening with Noct and Iggy. Looking over to Gladio, he stared wistfully, wondering how the hell he can sleep like a rock while there’s rustling and moaning- 

Moaning and gasping. 

More like little whimpers and mewls, but Iggy sure loves breathing loudly. 

Prompto sighs through his nose. 

He’s not getting sleep tonight, nope. 

Prompto is fine with these two being intimate but _ do they have to be so damn loud?? _ Like- _ Okay! He gets it! They love having sex! _

_ Yay! Cute! Romantic! Couple goals or whatever! _

Prompto desperately looks around him for something- anything at all- to smother his entire head with just to block out the smutting going on a couple feet away. These tents are good, but they absolutely do NOT block out much noise AT ALL. 

Noctis sneezes next door.

Prompto’s brain stops thinking and he replies out loud with-

“Bless you.” 

All was silent. 

  


Prompto sort of held his breath, kind of wondering why he had to say that out loud so that the two are now aware they’re not the only ones awake. So he lay there, absolutely still, senses haywire. 

Prompto almost sighs until Ignis suddenly spoke up, but his voice remained hushed. 

  


Noctis looked back down at Iggy, quite speechless. They were over here, under the belief that they could be quiet enough to have sex and not interrupt anyone beyond their own tent. Maybe the fact that they were still mostly clothed probably contributed to the noise. Rustling fabric can be noisy supposedly.

“Well? Aren’t you going to thank Prompto?” Iggy asked, pants pulled just enough to stop before his knees and his legs were still snug around Noct’s waist. 

Above him, Noct gaped, balls-deep in Iggy’s ass. 

“Uh,” he began in length, “I’m kinda busy..”

Iggy’s eyelids dropped down to half, looking very unimpressed. 

“You certainly cannot use sex as an excuse for the lack of common courtesy!” He snapped gently at his boyfriend. It was a light and hushed scolding, but the sternness was there. 

Noctis slumped against the stretched crotch of Ignis’ pants with a heavy sigh. 

  


“Thanks, Prompto!” 

  


The blonde was rubbing at his freckled face in embarrassment and annoyance for overhearing everything and now Noctis is thanking him. Prompto screams internally before he could muster the tiniest-

“No problem, bro,” 

  


“You see?” Ignis asked with a smirk to the one above him, “Not so hard at all.” 

Noctis narrowed his eyes at Ignis and smirked back. He hummed a little-

“I’ll show you what’s hard enough to wipe that smirk off your pretty face.” 

Noctis renewed his posture and began fucking Ignis slow and hard. Pulling back just before the head of his cock begins its exit and slamming back in with a firm thrust to the prostate. 

True to his promise, Ignis’ smile turned to parted lips and closed eyes as Ignis let out a startled moan. He arched against Noctis, twisting and gasping, legs squeezing the prince’s hips. 

  


Prompto lay in defeat next door. The quiet mewls and gasps had turned into unrestrained moaning and screaming of Noct’s name. Noct would also join in periodically with those weird grunts and snarls.

Beside him, Gladio quietly snored away. He turns slowly and Prompto sees that the guy was wearing ear plugs. 

He gawked enviously before another loud and pitiful moan comes from next door. 

Prompto desperately rummaged through his pocket of the armiger and extracted earphones. He hooked it up to his phone and hoped that some peaceful soft rock in his mp3 storage would drown out the noise.

If he woke up the next day totally remembering what happened but not what moment he fell asleep, then at least he fell asleep. 

Next time, he really should look for some earplugs or he’ll never last the next night this happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Prompto actually get any sleep??


End file.
